Last Train
by Whistler Nights
Summary: Al Qaeda has tried to destroy the New York City subway system before and failed. Hitting the vital subway system now seemed like the perfect plan for avenging the recent death of their slain leader. The J train to Bushwick was part of their plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Train**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictional and appear only by coincidence. I apologize in advance for offensive terms.)

-/-

Al Qaeda has tried to bomb the New York subway system before and failed. Now the terrorist group wanted nothing but revenge for the death of their leader. The subway system was the perfect target, and the J train to Buswick was part of their plan.

-/-

It was evening rush hour, and Rachel and Kurt were waiting on the platform for the subway train to take them back out to their apartment in Bushwick.

This had probably been one of the worst days in New York for both of them. Isabelle Wright at had been offered a new position, and there was no place for her new intern at her new job. Isabelle's replacement didn't want to keep Kurt on as her intern either. Her fashion sense and Kurt's clashed horribly. Today had been his last day, so he had his small box of office possession sitting on his lap.

Rachel had been to her fourth disappointing audition in a week. Today she auditioned for _The Glass Menagerie_, but knew in her gut not to expect a call back. The only nibble that she had gotten was a call back to play one of the Von Trapp children in an off-off Broadway, low budget remake of the _Sound of Music_. The directors and producers all seemed to have the same critique. She was too short to play a strong leading lady; maybe she should consider children's roles.

"What am I going to do?" she asked Kurt broken hearted. "I can't magically grow another four inches. I've worked so hard on my voice, my acting, and my dancing to have my height stop me now."

"Rachel, you'll have to blow them away with your voice and your range. A degree from NYADA is going to be impressive on your résumé too."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Here I am fretting over a lousy audition when you've lost your dream job today. Have you thought about auditioning for NYADA again?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"That's my plan B. I'm going to try and get another audition with Madame Tibideaux for the spring semester. Didn't you say that she auditioned for Julliard four times before she got in?"

The subway train squealed to a halt in front of the platform and the doors opened. The subway car was half-filled with tired people trying to get home from a long day of work. The people that rode the J train out to Bushwick were mostly working class people mixed in with some down-on-their-luck people, and more than a fair share of scum bags.

This evening, all the seats were taken by the rush hour passengers. Rachel and Kurt grabbed a hand rail as the train lurched forward sending Rachel face first into the chest of a very dirty, smelly man. When he grinned at Rachel he had green teeth and breath that made her want to gag.

"If you want a hook up, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to throw yourself at me," Green Teeth smirked while attempting to grab Rachel's ass.

"Get you hands off of me," Rachel yelled at the foul smelling man.

"Or what? Is this little forest fairy that got on the train with you your boyfriend? He doesn't look like he knows how to show a girl like you a good time. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say that he's a fag." Green Teeth grinned at Kurt.

"I resent your referring to my friend in such a derogatory manner! And get your hand off of me! I have a can of mace!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad. I was just asking if you'd like to have a good time."

"Leave the two of them alone," an older man wearing a yellow hard hat said as he got up and offered Rachel his seat. "You can have my seat; I'm getting off at the next stop anyway."

When the man in the yellow hard hat stood up he was about a foot taller than Green Teeth who backed away.

"Why thank you," Rachel said graciously as she took his seat by a young woman who looked to be the same age as Rachel. The girl had greasy, stingy hair and was trying to calm a screaming baby in a dirty pink sleeper. Rachel couldn't help but notice that the baby needed a diaper change from the smell. The young mother was trying to juggle the screaming baby, a diaper bag, a sack of groceries, and a big bag of diapers.

Rachel didn't know which was worse, Green Teeth's body odor and bad breath or the screaming baby's dirty diaper. She decided to take her chances with the screaming baby. It was better than having her ass grabbed by Green Teeth again.

"Hello," the young girl said politely to Rachel. "I have seen you on this train before. I've noticed your gym bag with the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts logo on the side and your ballet slippers. My name is Katie and this is my daughter Anna Grace. Are you going to be a dancer?"

"Well no, I mean I want to be an actress on Broadway someday," Rachel answered surprised that a total stranger already knew about her comings and goings.

"I came to New York four years ago to become an actress, but it never worked out. Two years ago I met this boy, and when he found out I was pregnant he dumped me. My parents disowned me and told me to never come home again. So it's just me an Anna Grace now. I named her after both of my grandmothers."

"So how are you making it? Couldn't you live with your grandparents?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Nah, my grandparents are all dead. Anna Grace and I live at a shelter for women with children right now. I work washing dishes and tables at a soup kitchen that provides free child care while I work," Katie explained while continuing to try and calm the unhappy child, but her groceries spilled.

"Let me help you," Rachel said without thinking as she took the baby. "I think she's unhappy because she has a soiled diaper."

"I know she does, but the subway is no place to change it, and the next stop is ours."

Rachel began to sing softly to the child and for a moment she stopped crying.

Kurt was standing beside Rachel keeping a close eye on Green Teeth who was harassing someone else.

Anna Grace was playing with a lock of Rachel's shiny brown hair when the train was suddenly rocked by a series of loud explosions followed by the train car being hurled off of the tracks and into the car in front of them. The car behind them crashed into the car they were in. Smoke and dust filled the air as the sides of the train car caved in on the passengers. Rachel held tightly to the baby, but felt her slip out of her hands. People were screaming and trampling each other in an attempt to get out of the train car. Kurt was holding tightly to Rachel and was shielding her with his body.

When the train car finally came to a stop it was on its side and everything was dark for a moment before four emergency lights came on. Rachel was knocked out for awhile, but when she came to she felt a heavy weight on top of her. Focusing her eyes, she realized the weight was Green Teeth. His dead eyes were staring straight into hers. Screaming she pushed his mangled body off of hers and started a frantic search for Kurt. Crawling over one dead body after another, she found Kurt near the rear of the car. He was thrown behind a seat, and the splintered bone of his left arm was protruding through the muscle and skin.

"Kurt, are you alive?" Rachel screamed as she searched for something to stop the bleeding and to wrap around the exposed bone.

Shaking Kurt he finally moaned something she couldn't understand.

"Kurt, it's me Rachel! The train has derailed or something. Don't move. You might have internal injuries and your arm is badly broken."

Rolling his head from side to side, Kurt slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"The train has derailed, don't move. Your arm's badly hurt, but help has to be on its way. Just be still and don't move your arm."

"I don't think I can. I can't feel my arm." Kurt slurred.

"How badly is he hurt?" a familiar voice asked. It was the man who had the yellow hard hat, except the hard hat was gone.

"My name's Frank and I think that it's best that you remain calm and don't move. Your arm looks bad."

Frank had some cuts, but for the most part was okay. He too had been knocked unconscious and when he came to he was under several bodies. "Are you alright?" Frank asked Rachel.

"I don't know. When I woke up that man with the green teeth was on top of me. He was dead. I crawled back here to find my friend Kurt."

Looking around in the dim emergency lighting no one else appeared to be alive. Rachel examined herself and found a cut and a large lump on the back of her head but nothing seemed to be broken. Searching for survivors Rachel found Katie. She was dead, but Anna Grace was no where to be found.

"The baby that I was holding when the train wrecked. Do you see her anywhere?" Rachel was searching frantically attempting to pull dead bodies off of one another trying to find the child.

"She probably didn't make it. Being so small, she was probably tossed around in here like a ping pong ball," Frank muttered while trying to help Rachel look for the child.

"Look, there she is! She's near the doors," Rachel pointed.

"Okay I see her, stay with your friend and I'll go." Frank made his way to the jammed doors stepping over bodies and the mangled metal. Only a small foot and leg were visible. Pulling a dead body off of the baby, Frank was sure that the child was dead too. He reached for a pulse and found a faint one.

"She's alive, but barely," Frank yelled back to Rachel. He cleared her airway and began CPR. As a high steel worker he had CPR training, but he had never tried it on someone so small. Alternating between breaths and chest compressions with his thumbs, the child finally inhaled deeply and then screamed loudly. Wrapping the child in his jacket, Frank scooped her up and brought her back to where Rachel was holding pressure on Kurt's arm.

"I think she's alright," Frank said as he handed the baby to Rachel and took over holding pressure on Kurt's arm.

"Her mother's dead, but she had a diaper bag and groceries with her. I'm going to see if I can find something."

Clutching the baby, the bright neon pink diaper bag was easy to spot among the rubble. Inside she found a bottle and clean diapers. Rachel changed the dirty diaper while Anna Grace eagerly took the bottle.

Making her way back to Frank and Kurt, Rachel spotted the bag of diapers. "I think we can dress Kurt's arm with a clean diaper."

Kurt started to object, but she reminded him that the diapers were probably the only things in the mangled train car that were clean. Cleaning Kurt's arm with baby wipes, Rachel bandaged Kurt's arm with a diaper that had pictures of Bert and Ernie on it. Frank tore Anna Grace's baby blanket into strips and fashioned a splint to Kurt's arm using a piece of metal.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt, Frank, and Anna Grace.

"I'd say try our cell phones, but you know that we can't get a signal down here."

I thought that the Metro had plans for installing cell phone access down here?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, they have plans, but nothing's happened. The Metro is planning on installing cell phone access down here, but only at the stations and only in Manhattan for now. Our only chance of getting a signal is if we're somewhere near an air shaft. When morning comes I'll take one of the emergency lights and see if I can locate one if I can get out of this train car," Frank offered numbly.

We haven't found anyone else alive, so I guess it's just the four of us. I think the smoke or the collision must have got them. This baby's mother had a bag of groceries with her so I'm going to look for it. I hope that she had some water in it," Frank groaned getting up.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Rachel asked Frank again.

"I've been hurt worse working in steel. We have four emergency lights. I'm going to cut three of them off to save the batteries if that's okay with you? I don't mean to scare you, but there's no telling how long we're going to be down here."

"Surely they're looking for us! Someone has to know that the train has derailed in the tunnel!" Rachel tried not to cry.

"I'm sure they are, but there are a lot of wrecked cars to go through." Frank mumbled as he headed off in search of the bag of groceries.

Anna Grace was asleep in Rachel's arms wrapped in Frank's coat, but Kurt seemed to be slipping in and out. Frank soon returned with bag of groceries and a flash light.

"Lucky for us I found a flash light. Not so lucky for the building inspector that it was attached to. I don't think he will be needing this anymore," Frank said as he handed the flash light to Rachel.

Finding a jug of baby water in the groceries, Frank gave Kurt a sip. Fearing that Kurt was slipping into shock, he packed coats around him for warmth. Frank never told Kurt that he had gotten the coats off of the dead.

Rachel and Frank settled down with Kurt and Anna Grace for the long night of waiting and listening. "Frank, what now?"

"Wait, listen, and pray. If we hear sounds of someone coming for us, I'll try to get their attention by banging on the sides of the train car."

Minutes turned into hours as the four waited. When Kurt awoke the feeling had returned to his arm and he was in pain.

"Be still, you might make your arm start bleeding again." Rachel scolded her best friend.

"I have some powders that I take for headaches, you're welcome to them," Frank offered.

"Won't that thin his blood?" Rachel snapped.

"Forget the blood Rachel. I'm hurting too bad."

Frank fished the wrapped headache powder from his pocket and poured the packet onto Kurt's tongue. "I'm sorry that this isn't going to be strong enough to kill the pain, but maybe it'll take the edge off."

"Thanks Frank, anything will do." Kurt winced as Frank gave him a sip of water.

Rachel found a jar of peanut butter and some crackers in Katie's groceries. She scooped some of the peanut butter onto a cracker with her finger and fed it to Kurt. "Something on your stomach will help too."

-/-

In Lima Finn was rushing around trying to close the tire shop for the day. The last customer had left along with the shop crew and now it was just Finn. He was whistling _You're The_ _One That I Want_ to himself as he swept up the waiting area.

Finn had gotten behind with his shop duties because he had spent the last three weeks helping New Directions get ready for their musical _Grease._

It had been a daunting task at first. Personalities clashed and egos pouted and fumed. Jake had though that the musical was the gayest thing in the world. That was until Marley auditioned for the female lead, and then the football jock named Ryder auditioned for the male lead opposite her. Being jealous of the attention Ryder was giving Marley; Jake decided to audition for the male lead too. This made Kitty jealous so she auditioned for the female lead as well.

This sounded so much like Finn's sophomore year in New Directions except he was blackmailed into joining. That was the year that Finn took a liking to Rachel even though he was dating Quinn. Quinn saw the attraction between the two and joined the glee club to keep an eye on him. Finn remembered those early days and wondered how Mr. Schue had done it, especially teaching him what passed for dancing.

This new group wasn't dancing that well either. Brittany was their best dancer, but was so heart broken over Santana that she seemed to sleep walk through the steps.

Artie and Tina sensed the dilemma and called in the calvary. It was a great day when Mike and Mercedes had shown up to show the new kids how it's done.

The musical had gone well after that, but the best part was seeing Rachel again. Finn couldn't believe that Rachel and Kurt had come back after everything that had happened. Things were still so awkward between Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, but Finn saw a glimmer of hope in their return. Seeing Rachel felt like old times, and he knew that she felt it too.

Finn swept up the last of the floor and went to turn off the TV that played all day in the waiting room. He stopped when the screen went to an urgent message. At least five lines of the subway system in New York City had been bombed. Al Qaeda was already claiming responsibility.

Finn froze as he looked at the screen showing billowing smoke coming from one of the many entrances to the subway. Then he looked at his watch. Either Rachel or Kurt could be returning to their apartment right now. He took his phone from his pocket and was about to call Rachel when it rang in his hand. Answering the phone it was Burt calling from DC.

"Finn are you watching the news right now?"

"Uh huh," was all that Finn could say as the saw the fire trucks and police rushing to the subway entrances.

"Listen Finn, I can't get either Kurt or Rachel to answer their phones. All air transportation and rail service in and out of New York has been shut down. Your mother and I are packing our car now and heading for New York City."

"I'm on my way too. I was just closing the shop. You'll get there before I do so meet me at their apartment. The super should let you in. And Burt, I'm going to bring Blaine with me."

"That's a good idea son. I don't know what happened between those two, but I know Kurt would want to see him. I'll call you if I hear from either one of them."

Finn called Blaine on his way home to grab a few clothes. Blaine had seen the news and was already packing his black BMW to drive to New York City to look for Kurt and Rachel. When Finn pulled into Blaine's yard the black car was loaded and ready to go. Finn threw his duffle bag in the back seat and Blaine took off down the highway like a man possessed.

-/-

This are only two chapters to this story so please stick around to see what happens. Reviews are wanted and appreciated! The other chapter should be up soon so please look for it. Sincerely, Whistler Nights


	2. Chapter 2

**Buried Alive – Chapter 2**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictional and appear only by coincidence.)

When Rachel woke up the next morning in the crumbled train car, she had green bottle flies crawling on her face.

"Oh! She screamed. "Isn't this bad enough without flies crawling all over us? Can this get any worse?" Rachel was crying and fighting off the determined flies with both hands.

"Calm down missy. Where there's death, there's bottle flies. It's a fact of life, and we've got plenty of dead people in here with us." Frank grumbled swatting the flies away from the cuts on his face.

"But how did they get here?" Kurt asked. "There must be an air shaft near by."

"You're right, the flies had to come through an air shaft," Frank jumped to his feet and started looking for a hole in the train car large enough for him to squeeze through.

Using a piece of twisted metal, Frank gouged out what remained of a window near the front. "Give me the flash light and your cell phones. If one network doesn't work maybe another one will."

"After you call 911, please call the first three numbers on my speed dial if you can get through," Rachel asked. "The first two are my parents, and the third one is Finn."

"Same for me," asked Kurt. "The first one is my dad and the second one is Blaine. Just tell them that we're alive and that we love them."

Frank gathered up the phones and the flash light and pushed his way though the shattered window. "I won't be gone more than half an hour if I can't find an air shaft," Frank yelled back before he stepped out on top of the over- turned train car.

"Watch out for the train tracks. We don't know if the electricity is still on." Kurt cautioned him.

Frank pulled lose a strip of metal and threw it down onto the tracks. There was no electric arc or sparks. Just dead metal rails.

"I think they've killed the power to the tracks!" Frank yelled before he was gone.

Settling back down with Anna Grace, Rachel began to feed her applesauce that she had found in the diaper bag.

"So Finn is number three on your speed dial?" Kurt asked. "I thought it would be Brody."

"Brody's not even in the top ten. You know how much Finn will always mean to me. He just needs to find his path in life, and I can't do that for him. He set me free to follow my dreams. I set him free to find his."

"So you still love him?" Kurt asked.

"I'll always love Finn, even if we never get back together. I noticed that Blaine was still number two on your speed dial. Have you forgiven him?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, "Kurt sighed heavily. "It was so awkward when we went back to Lima to help out with _Grease_. Blaine betrayed me in the worst possible way. What did Finn say when you kissed Puck? If you love someone, you don't hurt them. He must not have loved me."

"How can you even think that?" Rachel spat at Kurt. "What's that song? _You Only Hurt the One You Love_. Kurt, Blaine couldn't get you to answer his calls, and he's kind of a fish out of water at McKinley without you. You told me yourself that you were ignoring his calls, and you never had time for him. What he did was wrong, but you're partially to blame. He encouraged you to come to New York, and then you forgot all about him once you got a job at Vogue. He left one of the top prep schools in the country to attend a third rate public high school for you. If that doesn't show that he loves you, than I don't know what does."

"But Rachel he cheated, and I don't mean just kissing! I didn't forget about him! My job took up all my time. I told him that rubbing elbows with the bosses might lead to a career."

"Kurt, there are at least twenty dead people in this train car alone. I like to think that the four of us were spared for a reason. If we don't get out of here alive, is that what you're going to take to your grave? Blaine cheated on you, and there's no way that you can forgive him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt scoffed.

"Yes I do! Finn and I weren't together when he had that hook up with Santana, but I have never felt more hurt in my entire life. I hurt him back by kissing Puck, and where did that get us? He turned to Quinn, and we wasted so much time apart."

"As I recall you dumped Finn this time. Aren't you wasting time now?" Kurt accused her.

"Yes, I told him that we were done, but I also told him that he was my first love, and I hope more than anything that he would be my last. I want to be with Finn, but a lot has got to happen first. I'm following my dreams, and he has to discover his. I thought I could do that for him, but I can't. I'm stepping aside so he can find himself. I thought I could dream for him, but my dreams aren't his dreams."

"For someone who has never directed a musical before, I thought Finn's _Grease_ turned out very well, and Dad says that he doing a good job at the shop. Finn's a leader. He always has been. In a world where there are too many Indians and not enough chiefs, being a good leader is rare. Finn just needs to figure out what he wants to lead," Kurt said defending his brother.

"Exactly, I love your brother so much," Rachel confessed.

"What about Brody?"

"I don't love Brody. He was a good friend when I needed one. Brody is still a good friend."

There was a long pause between the two friends before Kurt looked at his watch.

"You know, Frank has been gone more than thirty minutes. He left over an hour ago," Kurt worried.

"What do you think that means? Do you think he's been killed out there? Do you think he's not coming back for us? My God, we let him take our phones. We're going to die down here, and no one's ever going to know the difference. I'm going to die without telling Finn and my dads goodbye, and that I'll always love them." Rachel wailed.

"And I'm going to die without Blaine ever knowing that I forgive him," Kurt realized.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Rachel turned to Kurt and asked, "Do you have any paper or a pen?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to write two letters. One to my dads and one to Finn in case we don't get out of here alive."

Kurt dug around in his jacket pocket and found some paper. It was the program from Finn's production of _Grease._

Searching the rubble, Rachel found what was left of someone's briefcase. Inside were pens and a notebook. Ripping out several sheets of paper, she offered them to Kurt before she sat down to write her two letters.

Her first one was to her dads. She told them that she was so happy to be their daughter. She couldn't have asked for better parents and how much she loved them.

The second letter to Finn was harder. It began:

_My Dearest Finn,_

_I'm writing this letter to you in case I don't make it out of here alive. Kurt and I survived the initial crash along with a baby and a kind steel worker named Frank, but we're surrounded by at least twenty dead souls who weren't so lucky. _

_Finn, I know how hard it must have been for you to put me on that train last May. I know because it was just as hard for me to tell you that we were done. You let me go so I would follow my dreams. I let you go so you would find yours. I meant what I said when I told you that you were my first love, and I have prayed that you will be my last. If I don't make it out of here alive, please don't stop until you find your destiny, and be happy knowing that you were loved with everything that I am. _

_With all my love, Rachel_

She folded the letter neatly and sealed it with a kiss.

Kurt's left arm was useless, so Rachel held the paper while Kurt wrote. His letter to Burt was similar to the letter that Rachel had written to her dads. He told him that if there was a Heaven, he would find his mother Elizabeth and tell her that Burt was alright and that he hadn't forgotten her. He also told his dad that he was glad that he had found happiness again with Carole, and to please look after Finn too. Lastly he told him how much he loved him and how fortunate he had been to have Burt for a father.

Kurt's second letter to Blaine was harder to write than Rachel's letter to Finn.

_My Dearest Blaine,_

_Before I say anything else, I just want you to know that I_ _have forgiven you. I might not make it out of this_ _nightmare alive, and I didn't want to die without letting you know that everything is forgiven. I only wish that I had told you sooner._

_I should have never ignored you the way I did, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in making it at Vogue that I let you slip though my fingers. I know what it feels like to be isolated and alone. I should have realized what you were going through. You're my everything. I love you with all my heart and will love you forever no matter what happens. I told you that I would never say goodbye and I'm not. Instead I'm saying simply - I love you. You have shown me a love that I never knew existed._

_With all my love forever, Kurt_

Kurt folded his two letters and placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Would you put mine with yours? I don't have any pockets" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

Kurt took the four letters and placed them inside his pocket together along with the program from _Grease._

"What about Anna Grace? Surely her family would want to know about her?" Kurt asked looking sadly at the sleeping child.

"Her mother's wallet is in the bottom of the diaper bag. I'll check and see if she has any identification in it."

Inside Rachel found an expired Oklahoma driver's license with Katie's picture on it. Behind the license was an emergency contact card listing her parent's names and their address. They were Ruby and Harold Graham of Mustang, Oklahoma.

Rachel ripped another sheet of paper from the notebook and wrote down what she knew about Anna Grace. Her mother Katie was among the dead in the car, and that the baby had grandparents in Mustang, Oklahoma.

"I feel so sorry for Anna Grace," Rachel feared. "Her mother is dead, and her grandparent may not even want her. What happens to her then?"

"The New York Department of Child Services will take over. There are thousands of people out there wanting to adopt. They'll find a home for her," Kurt tried to reassure her.

"I really hope so," Rachel sighed. "This child was born with three strikes against her."

One hour turned into two and then three as Kurt and Rachel waited for Frank to return. They didn't say it, but their hope of seeing him again was growing thin.

As noon approached Anna Grace was growing hungry and fussy. Rachel found some baby formula powder in the diaper bag. Mixing the formula with the baby water, Anna Grace was soon happily taking the bottle.

"Would you like some more peanut butter and crackers?" Rachel asked Kurt. "There's an apple in here too if you want to split it."

"I'm not really hungry, but would you mind checking my arm. It feels like it might be bleeding again and its burning."

Peeking under the diaper bandage, Kurt arm was bleeding, but not badly.

"It's bleeding a little, but not much. You must have strained it writing your letters. When Anna Grace finishes her bottle I'll redress it for you."

"Can you find a diaper that doesn't have Bert and Ernie on it?" Kurt tired to laugh.

"It's either Bert and Ernie or Big Bird, take your choice."

"Let's go with Big Bird this time."

Anna Grace finished her bottle and settled down for her afternoon nap. Rachel redressed Kurt's arm, but she didn't like what she saw. Kurt's arm looked like it was infected. If Frank didn't come back soon, she was going to look for an air shaft herself. She wasn't going to let Kurt die from an infection when antibiotics could save him.

Exhausted from their ordeal, Rachel and Kurt fell asleep along side of Anna Grace. Sometime later they were awaken by the sounds of people calling their names and metal being cut.

"Rachel, Kurt, it's me Frank! I'm back and I brought help with me! I'm sorry that I was gone so long, but when I climbed to the top of the air shaft it was locked. I had to call for help, but I didn't know where I was at. The police had to triangulate my phone signal to find me. There are a lot of train cars piled up down here, but I heard people calling for help inside them."

"I called the names on your phones like you asked. They will be waiting for you when the rescue crews get us out of here."

Kurt and Rachel hugged each other tightly and cried with happiness. Within minutes fireman were attacking the sides of the mangled train car with chainsaws. The noise and sparks scared Anna Grace so badly that she wouldn't stop crying.

A fireman was the first through the opening. "Are you alright young lady?"

"I have a cut and a bump on my head, but my friend is the one who is hurt. He has a compound fracture to his left arm, and I'm afraid that it's infected."

"A paramedic took a look at Kurt's arm. " You're right, are you a doctor?" He asked Rachel.

Rachel only shook her head as the paramedic took a look at Anna Grace.

"Are you this baby's mother?"

"No, her mother is among the dead. I was sitting with her and this baby when the train wrecked. I have her diaper bag, and it has the emergency contact information in it."

Because of Kurt's injuries and infection they decided to take Kurt out first. Fearing hurting him further, the hospital advised the paramedics tape his arm to his body and to sedate Kurt heavily before they moved him. They were working in such a tight space that Kurt was virtually passed from one fireman to the next.

At the air shaft a fireman hoisted Kurt over his shoulder and carried him up the ladder to an awaiting ambulance.

When the fireman emerged into the sunlight with Kurt over his shoulder everyone thought he was dead.

"Kurt, it's me Blaine!"

The fireman and paramedics strapped Kurt gently to the awaiting gurney.

"Is my son dead?" Burt panicked.

"No, he's not dead. He does have a compound fracture to his left arm. We basically had to hand him man to man to get him out so the hospital advised us to sedate him. He's going to need surgery fast. You can follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"What about Rachel? Was there a girl down there?" Finn demanded to know.

"Yes, there's a girl down there, about eighteen with brown hair. We've got a baby and a steel worker down there too."

Within minutes a fireman came up carrying the screaming baby girl who he handed to a paramedic.

Rachel came up next carrying the diaper bag and flew into Finn's arms. Hiram and Leroy hugged her too.

"Rachel are you okay?" Hiram asked. "We were so afraid that we would never see you again."

"Except for a cut, I'm fine. Where's Kurt? Where's Anna Grace?"

"Kurt's already left for the hospital. Blaine and Burt went with him. The paramedics are waiting for Child Services to come for the baby. Rachel, are you sure you're okay? I was afraid that I had lost you forever," Finn sobbed as he hung onto Rachel.

"I'm okay, but there are a lot of people down there who didn't make it. The baby's mother is one of them."

Rachel heard Anna Grace crying and made her way over to her. Rachel took the baby in her arms and started singing to her. Anna Grace hic-upped a few times and then snuggled into Rachel's neck.

"What's going to happen to her?" Rachel asked the paramedic who had been trying to calm the scared child.

"Child Services will be here soon to take her if her mother is dead."

"Unfortunately, her mother didn't make it. I was sitting by her when everything happened. I do have her wallet. In it is the name and address of her parents in Oklahoma. The baby's name is Anna Grace Graham, by the way."

Rachel refused to give the baby back to the paramedic until someone from Child Services arrived to take her.

"Rachel, we need to get you to the hospital too," Hiram pleaded with his daughter.

"This baby has just lost her mother. I'm the only familiar face that she knows right now. I want to stay with her until someone from Child Services gets here."

"You know that it's useless to argue with her," Leroy warned Hiram.

Frank was the last of the four to come up. Holding Anna Grace, Rachel ran over to Frank and hugged him. "Thank you so much, if it weren't for you we would all be dead down there. I don't even know your last name."

"It's Sullivan, but that doesn't matter. Where's Kurt?"

"He's already left in an ambulance. Come over here, I want you to meet my parents, and Finn, and Finn's mother."

The thank yous were repeated over and over as Rachel introduced Frank to everyone.

"Is there no one here for you?" Rachel asked Frank.

"Just my cat at home. My son's on his way from California. I wanted one of these officers to take me home, but they're insisting that I go by the hospital first. Are you coming?"

"Not until someone comes for Anna Grace. She's terrified enough as it is."

When the social worker from Child Services arrived Anna Grace was asleep in Rachel's arms.

Rachel kissed her dirty forehead and then handed her over to the social worker. "Here's her diaper bag with her mother's wallet and information in it. She has family in Mustang, Oklahoma. I put my name and phone number in there too. Would you mind calling me as soon as you have talked to them? If they don't want her, I know people in Ohio who would love to adopt her."

"I'll be glad to call you as soon as I know something. I know that you'll be worried. My supervisor will contact her grandparents, and we'll get her checked out at a hospital."

The social worker tried to reassure Rachel, but she was worried about handing Anna Grace over to another bunch of strangers.

The paramedics loaded Frank and a reluctant Rachel into the same ambulance and headed to the hospital. Finn, Carole, Hiram, and Leroy followed in the Berry's car.

At the hospital, Rachel's head was examined, and she was whisked away for a CAT scan and stitches. The doctors wanted to rule out a possible concussion.

Finn and the others were directed to the waiting room where relatives of the other victims were waiting too. Hospitals all over the city were filling up with survivors.

Blaine was sitting in a corner holding Kurt's blood stained jacket in his lap.

Finn took a seat beside Blaine. "Where's Kurt?" Finn asked.

Blaine was stunned but managed to tell Finn that they had taken Kurt to surgery.

"Listen Blaine, Both of them are going to be okay. They survived the bombings when so many others didn't. They made it out alive."

"Kurt could have died down there, and all that I can think about is how I cheated on him just because I was lonely."

"Kurt's going to be okay. You still have a chance to work things out with him."

Finn reached to put his arm around Blaine, but as he did four neatly folded pieces of paper fell out of Kurt's jacket. Of the four, one was addressed to Finn and one was addressed to Blaine.

Finn handed one of the letters to Burt and one to Hiram and Leroy before he took his seat again by Blaine.

"Finn," sobbed Blaine. "I can't believe it. He forgives me, Kurt forgives me. Kurt wrote this letter to me, and he forgives me."

Opening his letter from Rachel, Finn read it quickly and then read it a second and a third time.

When the doctors were finished with Rachel, Finn, Hiram, and Leroy were directed to a hospital room on the third floor. Rachel was awake, and her head was bandaged.

"They cut the back of my hair off, and they want to keep me here overnight for observation," Rachel reached for Finn's hand. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'm not leaving you again ever," Finn bent to kiss her. He didn't care that Hiram and Leroy were standing right there.

Nearing late afternoon, Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Hello Miss Berry?" This is Sarah the social worker that you gave Anna Grace to. I just wanted you to know that Anna Grace's grandparents have been contacted, and they're coming to New York."

"Do you think they'll want to raise her?" Rachel asked.

"It appears that they had a change of heart and have been trying to contact their daughter. They wanted Katie to come home, but couldn't find her. They want Anna Grace to come home with them."

"Thank you for calling me and letting me know. Anna Grace is so small, and has just lost her entire world. Please keep in touch with me and let me know how everything turns out," Rachel asked before the called ended.

Several hours later Kurt was in a hospital room down the hall. Burt told Blaine to go in and see him first.

"Kurt, are you awake? It's me Blaine." Kurt was struggling to wake up. His arm was in a cast with several pins sticking through it.

"Blaine, I knew you would come. I just want to tell you that everything is forgiven and forgotten," Kurt slurred through the morphine.

"I know, I read your letter. Don't try to talk. Just rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Kurt tried to smile as he slipped back to sleep.

Hiram, Leroy, Carole, and Burt all left the hospital in search of hotel rooms sometime in the evening. Kurt was heavily sedated, but Rachel forced herself to stay awake to be with Finn.

"Rachel, I found your letter. The one that you wrote when you thought you were going to die."

Rachel tried to interrupted, but Finn stopped her.

"Rach, please hear me out. I have never stopped loving you. I don't think that I can. I just want you to know that."

"In January, I'm starting classes at Lima Community College. I have to get my grades up before I can apply to NYU as a Film Major. I think I have figured out what I want to do with my life. I want to be a director and NYU offers a four year program in Film Studies. Pace University didn't turn me down because I was stupid. They turned me down because The Actor's Studio is a master's degree program. They don't admit people who don't have a four year degree first. I didn't read the fine print. I was going to tell you all of this when you came home at Christmas."

"Finn that's the greatest news, but I have to ask. Are you doing this for you or because you think this is something that I want?"

"I'm doing this for me. Directing that musical just felt right. It felt like it was something that I could spend the rest of my life doing. There are plenty of film schools in California, but NYU has a great one too. I'm going to be at Lima CC for awhile, but for once I feel like I'm on the right track."

"Please don't ever mention tracks or trains to me again," Rachel tried to laugh as she pulled Finn to sit by her on her hospital bed.

"NYU does have a great film school, but do you know what the best part is? You'll be here with me," Rachel smiled.

"Rach, I never thought that I could live in this city, but with you in it I can do anything. Like you said, Home isn't a place. It's someone, and my home is wherever you are," Finn smiled as he leaned in to kiss her senseless."

-/-

I hope you have enjoyed this two shot story enough to leave a review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you very much for reading, Sincerely, Whistler Nights

_You're the One That I Want_ was written by John Farrar and performed by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta

_Grease the Musical_ was written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Caskey

_You Only Hurt the One You Love_ was written by Allan Roberts and Doris Fisher

_Bert, Ernie_, and _Big Bird_ are Muppets who were originated by Frank Oz and Jim Henson


End file.
